1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an encoding device and a method for generating a message matrix. Particularly, the present disclosure relates to an encoding device that allocates a plurality of message blocks having different lengths in a lattice form and generates a message matrix, and a method for generating the message matrix.
2. Related Art
Block-based coding technologies are used for error detection and correction. Concatenated Bose—Ray-Chaudhuri—Hocquenghem (BCH) codes are one type of error detection and correction codes.
To apply a concatenated BCH code, a message matrix is formed having a plurality of message blocks arranged in a lattice form, that is, into rows and columns, and error correction codes (parities) are generated for each row and each column of the message matrix.
In regular concatenated BCH code technology, the same number of bits are included in each message block of the message matrix. To accomplish this, a meaningless message area (e.g., zero padding) may be added to each row and each column of the message matrix, resulting in inefficient use of parities.
In irregular concatenated BCH code technology, the number of bits included in each message block of the message matrix is not required to be the same. As a result, in a message matrix generated using the irregular concatenated BCH code technology, message lengths of each row may differ from message lengths of other rows, and message lengths of each column may differ from message lengths of other columns. As a result, the protection performance provided by the row parities may differ for each row, and the protection performance provided by the column parities may differ for each column.